The best 10 things in my life
by knockturnalley7
Summary: 10 facts about the characters of Harry Potter and their best memories. Read it, and leave your sign!
1. James Potter

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything (but I wish I could be J.K. Rowling…)_

_**The best 10 things in my life  
By: Knockturnalley7  
**_**James**** Potter**

1. The day I met Sirius, the Ministry's parties stopped being bored… and for the rest of the people the parties were called _The Chaos Party_.

2. The day I met Lily, I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful her green eyes were. For me, they were one of the seven wonders. That made her laughs everytime I said it.

3. The day I knew Remus was a werewolf I cried and couldn't stop imagine the pain he must suffer once a month. Lucky for him, the rest of the transformations were less pained because of a dog, a rat and a stag.

4. The day that Lily rejected me for the first time I was in shock. I remember I didn't say a word the rest of the day.

5. The day I was named _Head Boy_ I pissed off my pants! I've always thought that award belongs to Remus. Then he said he was such an awful prefect that Dumbledore wouldn't name him _Head Boy._

6. The day when finally Lily said yes, I couldn't stop smile the whole day. That just annoyed Sirius.

7. The day that Lily and I kissed for the first time I knew she was my only one. When I said this to her, she blushed and gave me one biiig kiss.

8. The day we got married I knew immediately we were going to be happy even when the world was in war. That mad man called Lord Voldemort would not destroyed our happiness.

9. The day when I first took Harry in my arms I fell in love and couldn't stop look at him. When I told Remus how I was feeling, he smile and told me _"That's what a father fells for his child" _

10. The day when Harry fist said _"Daddy"_ was in Halloween, and in that moment I saw my life pass though my eyes just before the green light hit me. That was my last happy moment.

* * *

So, this is it! My first English story I've ever write. I hope there aren't big mistakes. If they are, let me know!

So, next chapter: Lily Evans

_**May the force be with you, and the stars show you the way!**_

atte.  
_**Knockturnalley7**_


	2. Lily Evans Potter

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything (but I wish I could be J.K. Rowling…)_

_**The best 10 things in my life  
By: Knockturnalley7  
**_**Lily "Evans" Potter**

1. The day I knew I was a witch. I knew my life was about to change forever. I wasn't wrong, Petunia hated me for the rest of her life, I wasn't the same anymore, and on the top of that, I was alone, just with Severus in that magical journey.

2. The day I first met James, I kind of fell in love with him… until he insult Severus, and started to impress me everytime I was around him.

3. The day James asked me out for the first time I was so shocked that I said no… the next fifty times I still said no without a true reason.

4. The day Severus called me _Mudblood;_ I knew our friendship had ended. And couldn't stop thinking that I was left alone in that world so different I was in.

5. The day I was named _Head Girl_ and found out that James was _Head Boy_, I saw a big chance to really get to know him. Unfortunately, James stopped being interested in me and we began to be friends. On the second visit to Hogsmeade he asked me out once more and I finally said yes wearing a big smile on my face.

6. The day when James and I were in that trip to Hogsmeade, he told me he have always loved me, even when he didn't show it in the right way.

7. The day when we first kissed I felt the luckiest girl in the world and I realized I have always loved him just the way he was.

8. The day we enter the _Order of the Phoenix_, I knew right away we were doing the right thing to stop Voldemort.

9. The day we got married, I knew I have found my knight in shinning armor.

10. The day when we got married, I was nervous, when he said yes I was happy and when we knew I was pregnant I was excited and the day when heard Harry said _"Mommy"_ and _"Daddy"_, I was crying.

* * *

Some time from now, I've started to think about James and Lily... and how unfair were their lives, first James was in love with Lily and she didn't like him in the first place, just when they started seventh year, they were dating, then... they graduated from Hogwarts and enter the Order of the Phoenix, and together they fighted against Voldemort... just to end up betrayed by one of their best friends in such a young age! They were 21 when Voldemort killed them! and not just that! they have a child! and he was 1 year old! and Harry grew up without parents who loved them! and then... well... i just think, Harry's relationship with Ginny was like James and Lily's story... one of tragic love.

But that's what I think... i don't know if any of you think the same way... but they deserved to be happy, and live with their child.

So, next chapter: Sirius

_**May the force be with you and the starts show you the way!**_

atte.  
_**Knockturnalley7**_


	3. Sirius Black

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything (but I wish I could be J.K. Rowling…)_

_**The best 10 things in my life  
**__**By: Knockturnalley7  
**_**Sirius Black**

1. The day when I met James I knew that we were going to be best friend forever.

2. The day when the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor I knew I wasn't like the rest of my family.

3. The day when my mother sent me a howler I just laugh at the moment… after that I was really scared of what will they do to me when I came back from school.

4. The day when we found out that Moony was a werewolf I knew we have to do something. That's when we decided to become _animagi._

5. The day I left _Grimmauld Place_ I finally felt free. When I realized I had no place to go, I remembered what James had told me once: _"Anytime you need a place to stay, you can always go Potter's Manor"_. That's when I was really happy.

6. The day I knew my brother was a _Death Eater_ I cried all night long. I just couldn't believe my brother was such an idiot to join that gang of assholes.

7. The day when Lily and James died I knew they were betrayed and that some part of me had died with them when I saw their dead bodies.

8. The day I knew Peter was still alive I felt the strength I lost when I entered in Azkaban… after I escaped I was feeling alive.

9. The day I return to _Grimmauld Place_ I remembered Regulus and I used to play a lot in that house when we were kids.

10. The day when Harry was in the Ministry trying to _"save me"_ I knew I should have listen to _Snivellius._ I realized that when _**Bellabitch**_ hit me with the _killing curse_. The last I saw was the shock in Harry's eyes, a minute later I was again with my family: _James and Lily._

* * *

yeeep, so here is Sirius, for those who claim for him, this is it!

next chapter: Remus!


	4. Remus Lupin

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything (but I wish I could be J.K. Rowling…)_

_**The best 10 things in my life  
By: Knockturnalley7  
**_**Remus Lupin**

1. The day I saw Hogwarts for the first time, I just can't believed I was a wizard.

2. The day when I met Sirius and James I knew I have find my real friends.

3. The day when they found out that I was a _werewolf _I couldn't believed they were going to be animagi just to help my nights to be less painful.

4. The day when James and Lily died and Sirius was locked in Azkaban, I knew there was something wrong… 12 years later I knew Peter was a traitor and Sirius was innocent all that time.

5. The day I met Nymphadora, I fell in love with her. Her pink hair made me smile everytime.

6. The day Sirius died I couldn't stop thinking that they left me behind… minutes later I felt something warm surround me.

7. The day Albus died I knew the war was going to be even worst… in that moment I realized I have to protect Nymphadora and asked her to married me.

8. The day Harry called me _"coward"_ I knew he was right, I tried to return to forgive him but they have already left Grimmauld Place.

9. The day I first saw Teddy I felt the same joy James had told me when Harry was born and he had hold Harry in his arms.

10. The day when Harry returned to Hogwarts, I knew the end was close, when I noticed Nymph had joined the battle, I tried my best to protect her… when a flash of happy memories in my life pass though my eyes and a green light hit me. I heard Nymph calling me somewhere far away… when minutes later I saw her again following me 'till the end. _The Marauders were there too._

* * *

_So here's Remus! I hope you love it! _

_I have a new story, called Christmas at home! i hope you read it as well_

_next chapter: Ron Weasley_


	5. Ron Weasley

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything (but I wish I could be J.K. Rowling…)_

_**The best 10 things in my life**__**  
By: Knockturnalley7  
**_**Ron Weasley**

1. The day I first met Harry, I knew right away I had gained a friend. A friend who didn't care the size of my family.

2. The day we saved Hermione from the Troll, I felt in love with her.

3. The day Harry was named the forth champion I was angry… yes, but I was angry with the one who have done that to him, because he wanted Harry dead.

4. The day Harry had the vision of Sirius being tortured I knew that it would end up in the worst way. I wasn't wrong, we were surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, and Sirius was dead thanks to Bellabitch.

5. The day Ginny started to date Harry I felt such happiness… I knew that if they end up married Harry would be part of the family at least.

6. The day we went in the search of Horrcruxes, the only fear I had was that we could have end dead. Then again I regret the moment I left because I was terrified.

7. The day I kissed Hermione for the first time, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

8. The day when Harry finally killed Voldemort (more like he killed himself, through) I knew we could be happy… then I remembered that Fred had died trying to protect us.

9. The day when I married Hermione I could feel Fred standing by my side, smiling and thinking that we have waited enough… that was the best day ever!

10. The day that Hermione told me she was pregnant I felt very happy that our family was growing… when she said two years later Rosie would have a brother I finally understand what Harry have told me… you fell in love with your children the second you saw them for the first time.

* * *

Yeah i know it's been a while since the last upload, but other thing got my mind. i was going to have an operation, because i had a tumor on my ovary but Thanks God it disappear and the operation is not going to happen. so now i'm writing to upload more often.

I hope you like this chapter, i'm trying to make them large, but my brain doesn't think the same... so this is what little brainy done.

_**next chapter: Hermione Granger!**_


End file.
